Three Brothers
by MutantLover09
Summary: Jacob Winchester has always wanted to live a normal life. But when his brothers, Sam and Dean, come to his Highschool graduation with bad news, he soon learns family is more important than being normal.
1. Graduation Day

**Authors Note: **Yep it is true this is another appearing out of nowhere Winchester sibling fic. However this one shall be different, nope he isn't a Gary Sue/Mary Sue, and nope he isn't amazingly intelligent or super strong. I know amazing isn't it? This takes place in the first season and enjoy.

Thoughts in _Italics with "".

* * *

_

Three Brothers: A Supernatural Story

Chapter 1

* * *

"Sandra Mckinley…Joshua Mitton…Benjamin Newton…Jessica Nickles…" The loud speaker boomed out name after name heading down the list in alphabetical order. And one by one an excited looking high school senior stood up from their row and walked up onto the stage and accepted their diplomas grinning giddily. One student in particular stood out from the rest, this student was not shaking with anticipation of receiving his 'get out of school free card', or bouncing nervously in his seat.

This student sat quietly in the last row in the last chair his hands clasped in his lap, his expression emotionless. "Martha Randolph…Dan Right…Brenda Roper…" the voice continued coming closer and closer to the end of the list.

The student in the back pushed away the images of the happy graduates who were hugging and taking pictures with their parents. He knew when he received his diploma he wouldn't be bombarded with hugs and kisses like everyone else. He knew that once he left the safe realm of high school things would change drastically and that thought alone almost made the boy not want to graduate. But he also knew that things change and no matter how much you want it not to, you can't do anything about it.

"Samantha Taghon…Brian Tanya…Mitch Tiller…" closer and closer still. Now the student in the back started to get a little nervous, he shifted his feet and bit the inside of his cheek. He took a couple deep breaths to regain his composure and closed his eyes for a moment. A memory danced behind his eyelids causing a small smile to come across his face.

He saw three boys dressed in jeans and flannel shirts playing in a yard their laughter ringing out through the quiet neighborhood. The oldest of the boys jumped onto a large rock wielding a stick he proclaimed, "I bet you two can't take me on."

The two younger boys shared a glance then grinning defiantly they grabbed up their own sticks and took a step forward. "You wanna bet," the smallest boy challenged taking a somewhat defensive stance. The oldest boy grinned and leapt at the two smaller combatants.

The three boys play fought countering each others blows and laughing the entire time, until a booming voice caused the three to stop in their tracks. "Boys what are you doing," A man came out of the house and stalked up to the three boys. The man was obviously their father because each of the boys looked like a mini copy of him.

The second oldest boy looked anxiously up at his father and dropped the stick, "We were just playing dad," he explained hurriedly.

The man leered down at his children before a smile brightened his face and he ruffled their hair, "That's alright boys." Then he bent down and picked up a small stick he turned back to his boys and said, "Now who thinks they can take me on?"

The boys shared a look and as one jumped at their father; the four landed in a pile on the grass laughing loudly.

The memory faded away and the student in the back opened his eyes tears brushing his vision; he wiped them away feeling silly. "Arnold Utley…Isabel Vixen…" The student in the back looked up to the stage watching as the girl before him accepted her diploma.

The principal turned his eyes towards the last student and said, "And last but not least Jacob Winchester."

Jacob thought it would be easy, all he had to do was stand up walk a few feet and grab a rolled up piece of paper, but now having it happen he wasn't so sure. _"Just keep your cool,"_ his friend had said of course he wasn't the last one to obtain their diploma. He stood feeling his knees shake a bit and took the first step towards the stage.

It was easier than he thought so he took another and another and another. The stage was coming closer and Jacob kept his eyes locked on the ground beneath him, his shoulders quivered with excitement.

He clomped up the steps and paused at the top of the stage, one more steady breath and he stepped forward. He grasped the principal's hand and shook, with the other he grabbed his diploma. "I'm happy to say this Jacob," The principal said still shaking his hand. "Good luck with your life young man."

Jacob grinned, "Thank you sir," he said looking out into the crowd a genuine smile brightening his face. The rest of the graduating class came together each knowing what was about to happen, as one they reached up and threw their hats into the air laughing and smiling.

Jacob, however, wasn't laughing or smiling anymore. He was staring out into the crowd his eyes wide and a look of astonished horror on his face. Two faces in the crowd was the focus of his attention, one much taller than the other. The shorter of the two had a rough face and hard eyes the smirk on his face did nothing to ease the sense of danger exuding from the man.

The taller man had a sort of boyish face but he wasn't smiling, he seemed to look troubled as if he didn't want to be here. Neither of the men were cheering and both were staring at Jacob intensely. Jacob shook his head numbly, _"No please not here, not now."_

"Hey Jake," a voice shouted in the boys' ear. He turned to see a tall red headed boy staring at him with a grin, "What's wrong?"

"N…nothing Roy," Jacob stuttered. He pushed his ugly yellow hat off his head and raked a hand through his short brown hair to rid himself of hat head, "Uh Roy I've gotta go." Jacob ducked back into the crowd of graduates ignoring his friend calling his name and pulled off his yellow robe, revealing jeans and an ACDC t-shirt underneath. He tossed the robe to the stage floor and jumped off the back of the stage. Jacob landed lightly in the grass thankful that he wore his boots today.

Not stopping to catch his breath Jacob took off for the schools parking lot his feet pounding on first grass then asphalt. _"I am so happy I did track this year," _Jacob thought triumphantly as he tore out of the stadium listening to the fading cheers of the crowd.

He sped into the parking lot ducking around the parked cars heading for the back of the lot, _"Ha they're probably still back at the stage looking for me."_ His smug thoughts came to an end when he rounded a large silver Volvo to see, Sam and Dean looking like they'd been waiting there for a good amount of time. "Hey Jake," Dean greeted cheerfully as Jacob slid to a stop his mouth hanging open.

"How did you…" Jacob trailed off frowning.

"Ah you should know by now Jake, you can't fool us," Dean said lightheartedly. "That was pretty smooth though I gotta hand it to you."

Jacob gave a resigned sigh his shoulders drooping; he knew there was no dodging this meeting now so he might as well get it over with, "What are you two doing here?"

Sam spoke up sounding regretful, "We came to see you graduate, sorry we wanted to surprise you." Jacob thought he saw Dean glance over at Sam with an annoyed expression, but guessed he probably imagined it.

Jacob frowned and cleared his throat, "Um thanks I guess for coming."

"It was no problem," Sam said stepping forward to give his brother a hug. "You didn't think we'd miss this did you?"

"Actually I was kinda hoping," Jacob muttered pulling away from Sam he peered up into his brothers' eyes looking skeptical. The only time either of his brothers came around it was because they wanted something; every time no exceptions.

The last time he'd seen Dean the first thing he'd asked was, "Hey can I borrow fifty bucks?" Sam wasn't as bad but when he came around it was usually for a weekend or so. Jacob always connected best with Sam but they both had their own lives and they both were busy.

Dean interrupted Jacob's musings by reaching over and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Where Dean came up to about Sam's shoulders, Jacob came up to slightly below Dean's chin. If the three stood together they would look like the Cingular bar. "Oh come on Jake don't sound so much like Sam it scares me," Dean chuckled.

Once again Jacob pulled away smoothing out his ruffled shirt and said, "Believe me I'd rather sound like Sam, then look like you."

Dean made a face looking hurt, "Whoa Jake that was harsh." He looked back at Sam and added accusingly, "You're having a bad influence on him."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah and you aren't," he said sarcastically.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Guys," Jacob interrupted exasperated. Sometimes his brothers could be so annoying but for some reason he still loved them. "If you only came here to insult each other, much to my amusement, I think you should go." He looked up at them and added, "If that's really all you came for."

Sam and Dean shared a swift glance both starting to look guilty, "Well Jake we did come for something else," Sam started.

"Oh," Jacob said feigning surprise. He could feel the bad news coming, it was like a dark storm cloud rumbling overhead about to drop a bucket's worth of water on his unsuspecting head.

Sam looked like he was going to continue but Dean jumped in his voice determined, "Yeah we came because something happened." Jacob didn't say anything so Dean forged on, "See we didn't come here just to see you graduate, we came because Dad's missing."

Jacob blinked a mix of emotions washing through him; he stood without moving for several seconds his face stoic. "For how long," he asked quietly opting to go with curiosity, rather than the rage that was building behind it.

"Couple months," Dean said happy to see his brother taking it so well.

"Did he leave a message," Jacob's voice was still quiet.

"No."

"And you guys want me to help you find him?"

Sam answered this time is voice as gentle as always, "That's part of it yes." There was a long pause and Sam and Dean looked to their youngest sibling nervously.

Jacob looked up at them anger flashing in his gaze, "Wow why am I surprised?"

"Jake," Sam started but his brother cut him off.

"No Sam I don't want to hear it, you know how I feel about Dad I bet anything he doesn't even want our help! And Dean why do you care? He didn't even leave a note obviously he doesn't want us to get involved, so why bother?"

Dean glared down at his younger brother, "Because he's our father and he might be in trouble."

Jacob looked down knowing Dean was playing the guilt card, but he didn't want to deal with this now. "Then go find him without me," he said pushing past his brothers and walking up to his motorcycle, a Kawasaki Z750 all black with green and red flames running down the side. (If you want to see a picture just type that in on Wikipedia minus the color.) And before Sam or Dean could object he wrapped his leg around the bike about to take off.

"Nice bike," Dean said approvingly. He always knew he had an affect on his younger brother, from the style he wore to the music he listened to.

"Where'd you get it," Sam asked suspiciously.

"You probably don't want to know," Jacob said pulling out a small screwdriver from his pocket. Glancing back at Dean he grinned, "Remember when you taught me how to do this?" He jammed the screwdriver in the ignition (and I'm gonna stop right there you don't need to hear the rest-sorry.)

"Wait you stole this," Sam sputtered looking like he might pop a blood vessel. He looked over at Dean and gestured as if to say, 'A little help here.'

Dean was looking over the bike grinning slightly, "You've got good taste little brother," he said finally. Sam glared at him and Dean added quickly, "But that was a bad thing to do." He looked back at Sam with an eyebrow arched.

Jacob chuckled revving the engine, "Ah you know how I am guys. I can't resist stealing stuff especially nice stuff, and don't worry no one saw me. I've gotten much better over the years."

"Jake wait," Sam started at seeing his brother prepare to leave, mentally noting to lecture Jacob later. "We really need to talk to you, it's important."

Jacob sighed, "Like I said before you want to find Dad go ahead but leave me out of it." Before the brothers could stop him Jacob held the throttle down and shot out of the parking lot swerving around the parked cars and out into the street.

"Well that went well," Dean commented coughing a bit. He waved at the smoke in the air so he could see.

Sam glared at him, "C'mon Dean could you be serious for one second?" He asked heatedly and Dean raised his hands in defense, Sam sighed. "Seriously we need to talk to him, after what happened to Jess…he could be next."

Dean wrapped his arm over his brothers' shoulders, "Hey calm down Sammy," he led him calmly towards the Impala. "You know Jake, he's even jumpier than you," Sam frowned at this but said nothing. "We'll just meet up with him later and talk to him then, give him time to calm down."

Sam sighed, "Yeah sure Dean." Mentally he added, _"I just hope nothing happens to him before then." _

-S-

Jacob weaved through busy afternoon traffic enjoying as the wind tugged at his hair, while he internally cursed his father and brothers. He couldn't believe they came to him thinking he'd help them find Dad, why would they think he cared what happened to him? About two years ago Jacob had drawn the line; he didn't want to be dragged all over the country by his father anymore. He wanted to settle somewhere and finish his high school years like a normal kid.

Of course John hadn't taken that well and after a huge fight Jacob had vowed he didn't want to see his Dad again, right in his face. Jacob had managed to keep that promise and didn't intend on breaking it for any reason.

As far as he was concerned John could take care of himself.

"Stupid Sam, stupid Dean managed to ruin the one day of my life I should be happy about," he muttered his bike stopped at a red light. He frowned up at the light feeling beyond annoyed at this point. "Damn why'd they have to come now?"

The light changed to green and Jacob shot off keeping his head low to reduce air resistance, he sped up until he was going at a steady sixty-five. Nothing felt better to Jacob than going insanely above the speed limit, especially when he was angry.

Jacob maneuvered his way to the far lane and pulled off onto a side street and slowed down a bit. Jacob was now driving through a neighborhood, a very familiar neighborhood.

He idled to a stop in front of his old home; the home from the fire. Jacob put the kickstand down and cut the engine; he stood up and sighed. He came here only when he was seriously annoyed or confused. Jacob pocketed his "key" and walked up the yard and to the door, the house had been on the market for a few years but no one had even considered buying it. Jacob reached under the mat and pulled out the key before opening the door.

Once inside he took a deep breath and looked around a sense of calm washed over him. Jacob didn't know why his old home made him feel this way but it always did, the boy walked forward and sat down in the living room on the floor, since the room was empty. He sighed letting the calming sensation wash through him, it made him feel like he was young again playing in the house with his brothers. _"Why can't things be like that now," _he thought sadly shaking his head.

Jacob paused as a new feeling washed over him it felt like a pull; he felt the need to go somewhere. Puzzled he stood up and followed the sense, it led him upstairs and into a room he hadn't been in, in seventeen years.

Jacob froze his breath catching in his throat as he stared into his and Sam's old nursery. There wasn't any furniture in the room and there was no evidence that a fire had even occurred. Jacob wanted to back out of the room and run, he wanted to fall to the ground and curl into a fetal position but he didn't he merely stood feeling unable to move.

"_Why did I come here," _he thought in confusion. Every time he came back to his old home he steered clear of the entire top floor, so why would he go up there now?

Suddenly Jacob felt a chilling presence sweep over him and he froze even more his arms tensing at his sides, rising panic making his body freeze. Jacob stared into the dark room just as a pair of bright yellow eyes appeared in the darkness. The boy sucked in a breath his heartbeat accelerating, he turned to run from the room but found he couldn't move an inch.

The yellow eyes moved closer followed by a voice that seemed to be made of honey, "Jacob Winchester it's been awhile."

A voice in the back of Jacob's head whispered, "Demon" that was why he couldn't move. He fought against the demon's grip but to no avail, _"Oh man I am so screwed why didn't I stay with Dean and Sam?" _All of his father's stories came back to him, of how demons tore apart human beings without even moving a finger, and how they possessed beings forcing them to bend to their will.

Jacob thrashed in the invisible grip holding him fear making him desperate, he'd never felt so helpless in his life, "Let me go!" He shouted not really knowing why; it wasn't like the demon was actually going to listen to him. But Dad had always said to sound assertive in situations like this. _"Now I'm listening to Dad, man I'm in deep shit." _

"I don't think so Jacob," The voice said amused at the boys' struggles, its penetrating gaze never wavering. "And don't bother struggling it's no use."

"Wh-who are you," Jacob asked, mentally cursing for stammering. The thing was examining him as if he were a piece of meat hanging off a hook, and it was beginning to scare him. Demon's never came around hunters unless they had a sinister reason for doing so.

Jacob did his best to recollect everything his father had told him about demons and how to kill them. If it was a powerful demon you were in trouble but holy water could hurt them, _"Idiot why did I leave it?"_ He reprimanded himself; he always kept a flask of holy water in his back pocket just in case of emergencies. But of course he'd taken it out for graduation, of course.

Salt could keep them from a certain area, _"Don't have any of that either." _He had been needing to reload on his weapons for awhile now but hadn't built up the courage to call Dean to ask for help.

An exorcism, _"Yeah no way there."_

A chuckle pulled the frozen boy from his thoughts followed by the silky voice, "You'll learn soon enough my child. I just came to see how you and your brother were coming along and I see I'm not disappointed."

This pushed some of the fear from Jacob's mind and he shouted at the eyes, "Leave my brother out of this!"

"Oh I'm afraid that's not possible Jacob," the demon purred not fazed by the boy's anger. "But no matter how much I would like to stay I must leave, take care of yourself Jacob."

Jacob felt his skin crawl at the demon's voice; it was so familiar and frightening that he didn't notice as his body was released from the invisible grip. He gasped when he realized he was free.

It took him a moment but once he found the ability to move he shot out of the room and out of the house as if Hell was following him. He sprinted to his bike and pulled out the screwdriver, "Gah why didn't I steal the keys," he cried fumbling to start the bike.

After a few missed attempts the bike rumbled to life and Jacob jumped on and accelerated away from his old home, terror making adrenaline pour into his system. He gasped in several deep breaths forcing himself to calm down before he lost control and crashed.

"_Why did it let me go?" _He screamed in his mind,_ "It could have killed me and it knew about me and Sam or Dean." _He shook his head sending up a silent pray that he was alive for the moment. "I gotta find Sam and Dean that was way too close."

**Authors Note: **There's the first chapter of the story. And just to clear up a few things, Jacob is eighteen therefore Sam is like nineteen or twenty. Now it's your turn readers you have a few questions to answer, number 1: Was Jacob an annoying Gary Sue? If he was just tell me trust me it won't hurt my feelings, be honest. Number 2: Were Sam and Dean in character? Again just tell me I prefer constructive criticism. And number 3: All around was it enjoyable or sucky. That's all from me.

MutantLover out.


	2. Brotherly love

**Authors Note: **Uh I am completely embarrassed. I totally messed up on Dean and Sam's ages. I believe they are more around Sam 23 and Dean 25 or 26. But to my defense I don't think they actually say their exact ages on the show. I even looked it up and couldn't find it! But thank you very much readers who pointed this out, thank you for saying something. Another thing to address, from an anonymous reviewer, who mentioned something about how Jacob stole the motorcycle.

If you are reading this, he didn't steal the motorcycle and then go straight to graduation. He stole the thing months ago, probably should have mentioned that but I didn't think it was important. Thank you for pointing that out, I appreciate it. Other than those mistakes all I can say is I'm glad you liked the first chapter and here's the second!

* * *

Three Brothers

Chapter 2

* * *

Jacob slowed his motorcycle down as he rounded the corner to his apartment complex, upon seeing a very familiar Impala sitting across the street from his home. He instantly knew who it belonged to and couldn't help but smile. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he really did enjoy seeing his brothers. For a Winchester, family was the most important thing in your life.

_Even if they annoy the hell out of you, _Jacob thought with a shake of his head.

As Jacob passed the Impala he reached over and touched the hood, it was still slightly warm which meant Sam and Dean hadn't been there long. Four to five minutes give or take. Jacob turned his motorcycle off and hopped onto the street, where he pushed it towards the apartment complex garage. Once his pride and joy was locked safely up he pocketed the "key" and headed for the stairs only to stop and frown.

_I could either A) go the normal way and run into Sam and Dean so they can make fun of me. Or B) sneak past them and save some of my dignity._ He debated before changing course.

His apartment was on the second floor right next to a strangely large oak tree, he'd had to sneak through his bedroom window many times after accidentally forgetting his key inside and getting locked out. And he'd found the easiest way to get back inside was to climb the tree.

It was a much better alternative to going to his landlady and asking for another key. His landlady was a crotchety, old bat that detested Jake with a passion. Talking to her was like pulling teeth with no anesthesia.

Jacob jumped up and grabbed onto the lowest branch of the tree he could find. Since he wasn't that tall the branch was about five feet off the ground. He hung in the air for a moment before swinging his lower body over the branch. He pulled himself the rest of the way up before climbing up to the next branch with practiced ease.

The young man continued upward until reaching the branch directly above his apartment window, as he stared down at his destination he was thankful he left the window unlocked.

Jacob put his arms out for balance and walked out on the sturdy branch keeping his gaze locked on his window. The young man was deathly afraid of heights and only resorted to this option when he had no other choice.

The eighteen year old took a deep, bracing breath and walked out onto the branch. He stared straight ahead, refusing to look down as his stomach swirled unpleasantly. After what felt like an eternity, Jacob reached the window and popped it open before sliding inside. He sighed deeply, calming his shaken nerves, and straightened his shirt as he passed the living room, which consisted of a small red couch stuffed in the corner and a couple of jeans strewn across the cushions.

A coffee table, which was actually the top of a round wooden table balanced on top of a stack of books, but he still considered it a table. Also in the room was a shelf full of books on werewolves and vampires and other supernatural occurrences. His favorite book just happened to be fictional: Dracula.

Jacob passed the living room and came around to his front door. He put his ear up to the door and could just make out the sounds of two people talking and a rattling in the lock. He shook his head and backed away from the door. His brother's were actually going to break into his apartment!

"I can not believe they're still doing that," he grumbled, glaring at the door with the might of a thousand suns. _I blame dad, _he huffed, resisting the urge to stomp away.

Snarling softly under his breath, Jacob walked into his bedroom and pulled off his shirt, grabbing a towel hanging from the top of his door. After kicking his boots off he opened the door and walked into his tiny bathroom that was just big enough to hold a shower, toilet and counter, but just barely.

Jacob turned the water on and braced himself for the cold as he took off the rest of his clothes, before stepping into the stream of water.

After a quick four minute shower Jacob jumped back out of the water gasping for breath. That was another thing he hated: getting a shower in cold water. Jacob ran the towel through his brown hair and changed into a clean shirt and jeans. At least he thought they were clean, Jacob sniffed his shirt experimentally and shrugged. It didn't smell too bad. Once he was done he stopped catching sight of his reflection.

Everyone he knew always said he was the spitting image of his father, but Jake didn't see the resemblance. His nose wasn't the same it was too crooked, from being broken one too many times. And his chin seemed just a little too big. But he had the same hair color as his Dad, only cut shorter to where it stuck up in spiky clumps around his head, making him look like he had permanent bed head. He wasn't really a looker like his father or brothers but Jacob figured it was because he was still in that awkward stage between adulthood and childhood.

The young man ran a hand along his jaw line, annoyed at the fact that there was not even a hint of stubble. He was still incapable of growing a beard, not that he'd ever learned how to shave, anyway.

Jacob glared at the thought and his icy blue eyes flashed in agitation. _Just another thing I can't do that my family can, _Jacob thought with a scowl. That thought brought his attention to the fact that he barely stood over five feet five inches.

_I stand corrected there is something else for dad to be embarrassed about. _Jacob was much shorter than both his brothers and father and much smaller. He didn't even weigh over one-hundred and fifty pounds. And most of it wasn't muscle, he was a wiry guy not a stout one. During highschool he was usually made fun of for being such a "shrimp."

He would argue that he was made for speed rather than brute strength. And that 5'6 was a completely normal height.

Whenever Jacob looked in the mirror he had to stop and wonder if he was even a real Winchester. He wasn't as good a hunter as his brothers and father. Yes, he'd been trained like his brothers but he hadn't hunted anything big in about three years. It wasn't something you forgot how to do but Jake still worried. What would his father say if he saw him so out of practice? Jacob snarled in his throat as the thought crossed his mind and threw his towel down.

_Who cares what Dad would think? And just because I'm a Winchester doesn't mean I have to run around in the night killing things._ He nodded at his reflection and stormed out of the bathroom. The first thing he saw was Dean and Sam sitting in the living room, talking quietly to each other. They both jumped when their younger brother threw the door open,

"Whoa, Jake, someone flush the toilet when you were showering?" Dean asked jokingly.

"No, but I can bet you were thinking about it," Jacob countered his bad mood still evident.

Dean smirked and said under his breath, "Mrowr." Jacob frowned at him but decided not to push it. He sat down in a rickety chair across from the couch, and leaned back in it. The chair creaked loudly in protest.

"So, how exactly did you find my apartment," Jacob asked, doing his best to sound nonchalant. It annoyed him to no end that they had found it so easily. He wasn't listed in the phone book, and he had his mail sent to another address. So how could they possibly find him?!

"Your friend Roy told us," Dean explained putting extreme emphasis on 'friend'. "Interesting friend you got there; said that you two had been inseparable for the past two years, said you were brothers from another mother if I remember correctly."

"Figures," Jacob muttered with heavy annoyance. He knew Roy was a good friend, one in a million, but sometimes he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. "Alright, next question why are you two still here? You said hi and that's great, but now I'd really appreciate it if you left."

Sam looked a little hurt at the question, while Dean appeared annoyed, Jacob noted with interest. He'd always been able to tell his brothers emotions, ever since they were kids. "We told you Jake. Dad's missing," Sam said a hint of steel creeping into his tone. Jacob winced knowing whenever Sam got like that it was serious.

"Yeah I got that, and I thought you guys got that I don't care." Jacob forced his voice to sound uncaring. He was so wrapped up in his inner annoyance he'd forgotten about the demon attack earlier, all he cared about at the moment was getting his brothers to leave him alone. "Sam, you know how I feel about Dad," he continued, eyes straying to his brother. "He can take care of himself; he's never needed us before. Why is this time any different?"

Dean stood suddenly with a furious expression, starling his younger brother, he took a step towards him. "That's not the only reason we came little brother," he said in an uncharacteristic serious tone. "If you'd bothered to keep in touch you'd know, Sam's girlfriend is dead."

Jacob froze in his chair, face paling. Not Jessica. Sam was totally crazy in love with her, he'd only met her a few times but she was a good person and he'd really enjoyed her company. And now she was dead. "W-what," he croaked.

Sam spoke up his voice quiet and subdued, "She was killed a couple months ago. Demon we think, she was stuck to the ceiling…just like mom."

The rest of the color drained from Jacob's face and he stood abruptly, the chair he was sitting in tipped over with a clank. He backed away from his brothers, hands shaking, _No, no I don't want to think about this, anything but this. _Jacob walked over to the window and leaned one arm against the sill, placing his forehead against the cool glass in an attempt to calm his racing thoughts.

This was too much to take in at once. Jacob couldn't believe that this day was supposed to be a happy day. "I'm sorry, Sam," he whispered, breath fogging the glass in front of his mouth.

"S'kay," Sam said from behind Jake. "We just need you to listen to us," Jacob nodded, but didn't turn to face his brothers. "We think that dad may have gone after that demon that was responsible for mom-"

"Wait," Jacob spun around, the memory of the demon hitting him like a brick. "I just ran into a demon a little bit ago," he trailed off when his brothers stared at him.

"You what?!" Dean exploded his lips quirking into a half snarl.

"I-uh when I left you guys in the parking lot I went to the old house, and there was well there was a demon in one of the rooms." Jake stuttered and looked down at his feet, feeling like a naughty child. He tensed his shoulders as he felt his brother's glares raining down on him.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell us, why?!" Dean demanded at the same time as Sam said,

"It didn't hurt you?"

"No it didn't. It just wanted to talk to me. It was really weird. I couldn't move but it didn't try to hurt me or anything," He looked to Sam, silently begging for help. But Dean stepped in front of Jacob, blocking Sam from his vision. Dean glared down at his much shorter brother,

"And you didn't tell us, because?" he probed.

"I-I just forgot, okay," Jake said narrowing his eyes up at Dean. "I didn't exactly expect to see you guys today," he defended. _And I kind of wish I hadn't, _he added mentally.

"You forgot," Dean said, in a tone that suggested he didn't believe a word of it.

"Yeah," Jacob muttered, more towards the ground than his brother. "I know it was important but it just kind of slipped my mind, you know?"

Dean eyed Jacob and looked like he was going to say something but Sam slipped in, "Yeah it's alright Jake. I know today hasn't exactly gone as you planned it to," he patted Jacob on the shoulder. And the young man looked up at him gratefully.

"But you still should have told us, first thing," Dean added and Jacob rolled his eyes. Sometimes his brother tried just a little too hard to act like dad.

"What did the demon say?" Sam said, face taking on a pondering look.

Jacob froze and bit the inside of his cheek. On the one hand he could tell his brothers exactly what the demon said and they would most likely charge over there guns blazing. And that might have been exactly what the demon wanted. If they went into that house with the demon there, it wasn't likely they would leave alive. And Jacob wasn't willing to put his brothers in danger like that. So that left option two, Jacob could lie and keep them safe.

"It told me that the Winchester's should watch their backs," Jacob fibbed, praying his brothers wouldn't see through the lie. "I think it was gloating, you know how they are."

"Annoying sons of bitches," Dean muttered, beginning to pace back and forth.

Sam caught Dean by the arm before he could begin to rant and whispered in his ear, too low for Jacob to hear, "Dean I think we need to get Jake out of this town."

"You think the demon was after him?" Dean also whispered quietly.

Sam shrugged, "It might have. But after what happened to Jess … I just don't think leaving him alone is a good idea." The brothers shared a nervous glance at Jacob and Dean nodded.

"But how are we going to get him to leave? I'm pretty sure he's not gonna go anywhere with us."

"Unless we make him," Sam let the sentence hang.

Dean eyed him before smiling, "I like the way you think, Sammy." The two older Winchester's turned on their youngest sibling standing at their full height, shoulder to shoulder. Jacob eyed them warily – he knew that look. And it wasn't good.

"Um, so," Jacob said edging away from his brothers until his back touched the far wall. "It's been great catching up and all but I think you should go." The young man closed his eyes momentarily, mentally searching for a way out of this situation. He didn't know exactly what his brothers were planning but it couldn't be good, not with the looks they were sending him.

"Yeah, sorry Jake but that's just not workin' for me," Dean said, feigning innocence. But Jacob could see right through it. "We're not going anywhere, at least not without you."

_Well, that's slightly menacing, _Jacob thought with unease, pressing himself further against the wall. "I-I'm not going anywhere," he said, standing his tallest. "This is m-my house and what I say goes." _That sounded incredibly lame, _he mentally sighed.

"You mean, apartment," Sam corrected, advancing right along with Dean.

As one Sam and Dean jumped their younger sibling, wrestling his smaller frame to the ground where Sam grabbed a hold of Jacob's flailing arms and pulled them behind his back. While Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thick, white strip of plastic.

"C'mon, let me go!" Jacob grunted, fighting against his much larger brother's hold. "You can't just kidnap me."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Jake." Dean said snapping the plastic zip tie around his brother's thin wrists. He tightened the strip until it was cutting into Jacob's skin, "And it's not really kidnapping when it's family, right Sammy?"

"Yeah, it's more like, a forced family get together." Sam agreed, keeping a tight hold on his brother's bound arms.

"Guys, this is ridiculous!" Jacob pleaded, but Dean ignored him and walked out of the room. Jake twisted his head around to face Sam, "Seriously, I've got a life Sam. I can't just disappear, what will my friends think?"

Sam frowned, the plea striking too close to home. A sharp cry of, "Sammy," from the next room destroyed any thoughts of releasing Jacob and Sam shook his head. "Sorry, Jake but it's for your own good."

Dean came back into the room holding a bag stuffed full with Jacob's clothes and a toothbrush. "Alright, looks like we're ready to go." He slung the duffle over his shoulder and turned on his heel, heading towards the front door.

Jacob knew that once his brothers got him into the Impala there was no going back. Once they started their search for their father he'd have to stay with them till the end. And he did not want that to happen. So he planted his feet firmly on the ground, refusing to budge, "I'm not going with you," he stated calmly.

"Yeah, ya are," Dean said without even turning around. Jacob resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

"C'mon Jake," Sam said, yanking Jacob forward. Jake grunted as he tried to fight Sam's hold, but his brother was too strong and easily pulled him towards Dean's waiting form. Dean nodded and opened the front door, only to come face to face with a short African American woman with frazzled black hair. She had her hands on her hips and an amused expression on her face.

"Missouri!" Jacob exclaimed with relief. He knew she wouldn't let Dean and Sam drag him away from his home, Missouri was pretty much his guardian, not legally but the closet thing he had to one. After he had decided to go his own way he came back to his home town and went straight to Missouri. She let him stay with her until his seventeenth birthday. After that she let him have his own apartment but still came by to check up on him regularly.

The woman spared him a quick glance before looking back at Dean, "Sam and Dean Winchester. I have to say it's been awhile."

Jacob smirked at his brother's shocked expressions. They had no idea what Missouri was capable of, but he was sure they were about to find out. "Who're you," Dean asked gruffly, turning his body to the side so he could glare at the woman and Jake at the same time.

"I think Jacob just told you who I was," the woman stated indignantly.

The expression on Dean's face was hysterical and Jacob had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, he had never seen his brother look so thrown. Dean shot Jake a look before staring back at the woman, "You're Missouri," he glanced at Sam. "You wouldn't happen to know a John Winchester, would you?"

"Why, yes I would, honey," Missouri said, sliding past him to stand in front of Jacob. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Jake said a grin spreading across his face. Missouri looked away from him and glanced up at Sam thoughtfully. Before Sam could move she reached out and touched his hand, her face instantly becoming somber.

"Ah, you poor thing," The woman murmured. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

Sam faltered and stared at Missouri in pure shock, "W-what did you say?" Jacob could actually feel his brother tremble against him and he craned his head around to meet his eyes.

"Missouri knows things, Sam," The young man explained. "She can just … sense stuff."

Sam eyed the woman distrustfully and Missouri spun around to glare at Dean, "Think what you like, boy. But I am not some fake witch, scamming people with psychic mumbo jumbo."

"I didn't say anything," Dean objected.

"But that's what you were thinking," Missouri countered, leering slightly at Dean. The man took a step back, actually looking flustered.

"Now, wait a minute-" Dean started, but Missouri had already turned back to Sam and was staring up at him.

"You're trying to find your father, aren't you honey?" Sam nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak. "And you're kidnapping your brother so he doesn't get hurt?" Again, Sam nodded a little reluctantly.

Jacob grinned; _Missouri won't let them drag me out of here. All I gotta do is sit here and look pathetic and then I'll be home free. _The woman glanced down at Jacob before looking back at Dean, "Well, you don't have to worry, Dean. I'll take care of things here, you kids have fun."

"What!" Jake shouted struggling against the tie holding his hands. "Missouri, you're going to let them kidnap me?!"

"Oh, it's not really kidnapping when it's family, sweetie." Missouri said cheerfully, patting the young man's spiky hair. "Now you three better get a move on. It's late and if you want to make it to Colorado you should hurry."

Dean and Sam shared a look before moving out into the hall, "Um, thanks?" Dean said to Missouri, still looking suspicious.

The woman waved him off, "Don't worry about it. I'll watch over your things, Jacob. And Dean, Sam be nice to your brother." With that parting word, Jacob's apartment door closed and the three brothers were left staring at each other in confusion.

"Well, that was … weird," Sam mumbled, glancing over his shoulder at the closed door.

"Yeah," Dean said, rubbing his head.

"I can not believe she just did that," Jacob muttered angrily under his breath.

"Yeah, she just made it easier for us," Dean grinned, taking hold of one of Jacob's bound arms. "C'mon, Sam," he shouted over his shoulder as he led his younger brother down the stairs.

Sam, still standing in the hallway, jerked his head up at his brother's shout. "Coming … I'm coming," he yelled back, moving away from the door. The man rolled his shoulders uneasily, shaking away the ominous feeling that had just come over him.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he whispered following his brother's down the stairwell. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind not planning on thinking about it again.

* * *

ML: Uh … Heh, sorry for the wait. I'm really, really sorry for the wait I mean. Got caught of with school and was kinda busy. But I'll try my best to get ch. 3 up soon. Sorry again and if you want to rant at me about my lateness feel free to, -hides face in shame-


	3. Diner dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, -sigh- If only.

* * *

Three Brothers

Chapter 3

* * *

"Oh! Forty-five bottles of beer on the wall! Forty-five bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, forty-four bottles of beer on the wall!" Jacob hollered from the back seat of the Impala. His hands, still tied behind his back, had gone numb about an hour ago, and he had been bored to death for far longer than that. So he had taken to annoying his brothers until they let him go, or he found something better to do. But right now, staring out the window was not considered something better.

"C'mon, Dean!" the teenager shouted joyously, leaning up as far as his seatbelt could allow. "Forty-four bottles of beer on the wall-" Jake stopped singing when the car screeched to a sudden halt, roughly throwing him forward. The seatbelt almost strangled him as he crashed headfirst into the seat in front of him, since he was unable to use his hands. He was left coughing for breath as the Impala finally stopped.

Dean spun around, glaring spitefully at his younger brother. "Stop singing," he said, his voice deathly calm.

"Untie me and let me go," Jacob countered, his voice sounding scratchy from his near strangling.

"I don't think so," Dean growled and turned back around, throwing the car back into gear and pulling onto the road. He muttered angrily under his breath and reached over to turn the radio up. ACDC blared out at him and he relaxed slightly, letting the rock n' roll tune out his annoying brother.

"Dean, maybe you should just untie him," Sam groaned from the passenger seat. His eyes flickered open and he turned to his older brother. "So maybe I can get some sleep."

"No," Dean muttered, wincing as Jacob started singing another verse. "He's annoyin' the hell out of me, Sam."

Sam snorted and glanced back at Jake – who was still shouting at the top of his lungs – before shaking his head. "Yeah, me too, but he might shut up if we untie his hands."

"No way. You know if we untie him he'll get away in ten minutes flat. He's always been too good at that." Sam glared at him and Dean added, almost as an after thought, "I'll untie him when we get to the hotel."

"Forty-one bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Maybe," Dean grunted, turning the radio up louder.

Sam winced, rubbing a hand across his face. He had been trying to sleep for the past hour and a half but had been unable to, thanks to a certain someone. "How much longer until we get to the hotel, anyway?" he asked, hoping it was close. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Take one down, pass it around!"

Dean growled and threw the wheel to the right, making a sharp turn into a run down looking motel. "Now," he announced with a snarl. The eldest Winchester pulled the car to a stop at the front office and kicked his door open, before disappearing inside the Ocean Blue's motel.

Jacob blinked at Dean's sudden departure, and a smile slid across his face. "I can still annoy him to death … cool."

"I wouldn't say cool if I were you," Sam mumbled, opening his door and stepping out into the frigid night air. It was definitely a Colorado winter. He shivered and opened the back door of the Impala and unhooked Jacob's seatbelt, since his brother couldn't do it himself. He then grabbed one of Jake's bound arms and pulled his smaller frame out of the car. "Stay there," he ordered, glaring momentarily.

Jake sneered at him, and made a face as his brother turned his back to reach into the car. "And what if I ran?" the youngest Winchester asked, looking around the deserted parking lot. If he got into the dark, he was almost sure he could get away.

"I'd track you down and then hand you over to Dean," Sam answered quietly, without even looking at his brother.

"Check," Jacob muttered, all thoughts of escaping erased from his mind. "Damn, it's cold." He shivered in his t-shirt, wishing that he could at least rub his arms together to warm up. Sam came back out of the car with three duffle bags slung over his shoulders, just as Dean appeared out of the motel office.

He locked the car and jerked his head to Sam and Jacob. "Room 28," he grunted. The Winchester boys entered their room and Dean sighed loudly. "Ah, home sweet home!"

"Yeah, the roach motel," Jacob commented sourly, standing in the middle of the room with his hands still tied behind his back. "Can you get this thing off me," he whined at Dean as he spun around to face his older brother.

Dean appeared to ponder the question before saying, "Nah, they look good on you." He flopped into one of the two single beds and stretched his arms out, kicking off his clunky combat boots. "I'll take em' off tomorrow."

Sam looked up from his laptop long enough to glare at Dean. The two older brothers had a glaring match and, after a few moments, Sam backed down. Dean celebrated his victory by grinning and punching his fist in the air.

Jacob sighed. _Thanks a lot, Sam. You're a real life saver._ He looked around the room, searching for a place that he could sleep. Nothing really looked that appealing. There were only two beds, and he was sure that those belonged to his brothers. Jacob slowly turned his head towards the back of the room and spotted a small, red couch beside the bathroom door. _Bingo. _The teenager walked unsteadily towards it, blinking his tired eyes furiously to clear his vision. He was so exhausted.

The youngest Winchester stared down at the couch for a moment, wrinkling his nose in distaste. The piece of furniture was old and ratty looking, and there was a sort of moldy smell about it. _Well, it's either this or the floor. _Jacob sighed and fell awkwardly onto the couch, landing on his stomach with his bound hands sticking up in the air. The sandy haired boy groaned as the muscles in his shoulders and arms screamed in protest of their rough treatment. _I'm gonna be _so_ sore tomorrow. Thank you Dean. _

Jacob lifted his head up a bit, glancing around the dim room. He could see Dean laying on his back on the bed, apparently asleep, his hands placed behind his head. Sam was over at the small table, his face lit up by the glow of his laptop screen.

"Hey, Sam," he called quietly, hoping not to disturb Dean. Sam looked up. "Is there any chance of you, maybe, you know, untying me?" Jake wiggled his hands weakly as if to emphasize his point.

Sam's eyebrows drew together, and he stood up. "Sure, Jake, I-"

"Sammy," Dean growled, not opening his eyes. "Sid'down. Those are staying on."

"Oh, c'mon!" Jacob protested, trying, and failing, to prop himself up and glare at his brother. "You kidnapped me! The least you can do is make me comfortable while you're doing it."

Dean opened one eye and smirked slightly. "I thought we established that it wasn't kidnapping when it's family?" he asked jokingly. Before Jacob could answer, he added, "And you annoyed me, in my own car. Think of this as punishment."

Jacob scowled at his older brother, clenching his jaw tightly. _There he goes sounding like Dad again. _He looked over at Sam, but he only sent him an apologetic glance and sat back down. "Asshole," the teen muttered, glaring at the floor. Dean only chuckled in response.

"Night," Dean said quietly, before closing both of his eyes and rolling onto his side.

Jake grumbled under his breath, his sense of helplessness making his blood boil. He hated getting stuck in these positions. When he was younger, it seemed that any time he and his family ran into something dangerous, he would become the 'damsel in distress.' _I can't count how many times I've been knocked out or taken hostage, _he thought, still glaring at the floor. Dean used to tease him about it, calling him 'their modern-day Daphne.'

The teenager scoffed. _Ok, I thought I got over this a long time ago._ He took a deep breath, and let it out in a long sigh._ Well, I _am_ captured at the moment. Brings back lovely memories. _He rolled painfully onto his side, eyes straying to the small window on the far wall. Jacob couldn't really blame his brothers for tying him up. If they hadn't, he probably would have bailed by now and been halfway back to home.

_But, I can't really do that now. _He frowned, looking over at Sam. _I don't know why but, my brothers need me and … I have to help them. We'll find Dad, and then I'll go back to my normal life. _Jacob nodded firmly, silently making a promise to himself. He closed his eyes and settled in for a very uncomfortable night of sleep.

_I just hope tomorrow is better than today has been. _

--

"Wakey, wakey! Time to get up, short man!" The loud voice jolted Jacob from blessed sleep and he jerked awake, trying to leap to his feet, but without the use of his hands, he only ended up falling face first off the couch.

Jacob groaned, blinking stars from his vision as someone cut the tie around his hands. He looked up, unsurprised to see a smiling Dean. "Did you … ugh, have to do that?" Jake asked, slowly rubbing his chaffed wrists. The skin was tender to the touch, but it could not compare to the fiery pains raging through his shoulders and arms. _This reminds me of the time Dad made us to pull ups and push ups all day as punishment for fighting. _He cracked a small grin at the memory. _We couldn't lift our hands over our heads for a week. _

"Yeah, I did," Dean said, grabbing his brother's sore arm and pulling him to his feet. "Now, c'mon, Sammy's waiting for us."

"Dean, where are we going?" Jacob grumbled, yanking his arm out of his brother's grip. "Can't I just go back and sleep?" he said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Jacob had never been an early bird. Out of his entire family, he was the only one who took a good twenty minutes to fully wake up. And, he wouldn't have minded taking a shower either. He was still dressed in his clothes from the day before. _Hopefully I don't stink. _

"No," Dean said cheerfully, as he led his younger brother across the street. "The early bird catches the worm."

Jacob stared at him and rolled his eyes. "Sure, 'cause we all love catching worms," he mumbled, scowling at the ground. He kicked a chunk of gravel and watched as it skittered across the pavement. The teenager raised his eyes from the gravel and looked up at the building they were steadily walking towards. "Aw, man, you aren't serious!"

It was a diner. Jacob _hated_ diners.

Dean laughed, slapping his brother on the shoulder. "C'mon, Jake, it's not that bad. You really need to get over your fear of diners," he said, grinning widely.

"My fear is completely justified," Jacob muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Remember the last diner I went to, when I got hit on by that transvestite?" He shivered momentarily. "I'd like to see you get over that."

Dean chuckled at the memory, slinging his arm over his brother's shoulder. "Dude, chill, it's just breakfast. And, if you remember correctly, that wasn't a diner, it was a bar _slash_ diner."

"Oh, thanks," Jacob said sarcastically. "That makes me feel loads better." He hesitated outside the door, but after hearing Dean's impatient huff, he slowly edged his way inside.

Sam was sitting alone in a booth seat, in the back corner and, as usual, he had his laptop out and a cup of steaming coffee at his elbow. Dean and Jacob slid into the seat across from him just as the waitress came up to their table. She appeared to be in her late forties, with messy auburn hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"What can I get you boys this morning?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit rough, hinting that she might have been a smoker, or still was.

"I'll have the house special," Dean said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together at the thought of eggs, bacon and hash browns. "With white toast."

The woman nodded, scribbling down his order on her notepad. She looked up at Sam and he said, without glancing away from the computer screen, "I'll just have coffee, thanks." She nodded, looking lastly at Jacob.

The teenager rubbed a hand through his sandy hair and sighed. _Ugh, I hate breakfast. _Ever since he was a kid, he could never eat breakfast. It usually made him feel sick to his stomach. "Uh, I'll have the … cheese omelet." He finally decided, grimacing a bit at the thought of eating so early.

"Alright, I'll have your orders out soon." The woman collected their menus and walked away without another word.

Dean leaned back in the booth seat and took a sip of his orange juice. "So, Sammy, what'd you find out?"

Sam glanced up at him and turned the laptop screen around. It showed the front page of a newspaper dubbed the Montrose Times. "There's been a couple deaths in this town. All children, all under the age of twelve, and all in the same spot." He pointed to the picture of a small, brick building. "Joe's Pizza and Go-karts."

Even under the circumstances, Jacob snorted quietly. "A pizza joint?" he asked incredulously, looking over at Dean. "I guess all the good killing spots are taken." His older brother spared him quick smile, before Sam continued.

"The building used to be an old, town courthouse, until it was condemned for a few years." Sam sent a short glare in Jacob's direction and he shrugged innocently. "Then they renovated it a bit and now, well, you know."

"Vengeful spirit?" Dean stated, his expression clearly serious.

"That's my guess," Sam answered, shutting the laptop as their waitress came up with their food. She set the plates down and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Dean immediately dug in, while Jacob stared down at his food, making a queasy face. "Probably one of the people tried in the court," Sam added.

"Or it could be one of those medium-wage workers with a grudge," Jacob said sarcastically, still eyeing his food. He looked up. "Maybe it's not even anything supernatural."

Sam considered his words before shrugging. "Whatever it is, we're gonna take it down," he said simply.

Dean grunted in agreement, his mouth stuffed full of eggs and bacon. Jacob's stomach clenched. _Yeah, I forgot how disgusting he is when he eats. _He reached over and drank some of his water, quieting his rolling stomach.

"Hey, Sam," Jake said, drawing his brother's attention. "You want this?" He pointed at his plate.

"But you didn't even ea-"

"I'm not hungry," Jacob mumbled, sliding the plate across the table before Sam could argue. He propped his head up on his hand, leaning his elbow on the tabletop. _How can I eat when there's a demon after us, we're going to find Dad, and I'm in a diner?! _The youngest Winchester sighed quietly, running a hand through his spiky, brown hair. _And this is why I left in the first place. I just can't handle all this stress. _

He could hear his older brothers quietly talking about their game plan, but he didn't listen. It sounded like they were going to be FBI again. Jake rolled his eyes. _I haven't pretended to be in the FBI for a long time. _

He let his eyes stray around the diner, searching for anything amusing to look at. The teenager saw their waitress talking to the chef through a small window to the kitchen. There were a couple of truck drivers lounging on the stools by the bar, sipping coffee. By the entrance, a man was paying for his breakfast. As Jacob's gaze landed on him, the man turned around and smiled lightly. Jacob held his stare, frowning in confusion.

_What's this dude's problem? _The teenager wondered, refusing to look away from the odd man's gaze. As if sensing his thoughts, the man's grinned widened and his eyes changed from light brown to a deep, black color.

Jacob gasped, his entire body instinctively coiling in preparation to leap up. _Is that a-?_ He blinked, and the man's eyes were back to normal. He nodded at Jake and sauntered slowly out the door, the bell jingling merrily behind him.

Jacob's breaths came in quiet pants as he watched the man leave, his hands clenched beneath the table. _Did I just see that? _He wasn't sure. If that really was a demon, wouldn't it have come after them by now? _Or is it just bidding its time? _He looked back at his brothers, but they were still deep in conversation. Obviously they hadn't seen what Jake thought he saw.

The youngest Winchester waited for several minutes, expecting to see the demon burst back into the diner, screaming in rage. But, nothing happened. Slowly, Jake let his body relax and he sagged back against the booth seat. _I guess … I think I'm just seeing stuff. That was probably just my imagination running crazy. _He looked back in the direction the man had left in, swallowing nervously. _At least, I hope so. _

ML: I am so, so, so, so sorry for the wait! For those of you who held out for this, I truly am sorry. I got caught up with real life and haven't really been around to work on this. I'll try my best to make the next chapter faster. Thank you for waiting, readers.


End file.
